EveryBody Lies
by Colviper8
Summary: Haley didn’t go on tour, but Nathan took the offer to High Flyers, although instead of 3 months it was a 5 month camp. Before Nathan left him and Haley got into a huge fight and didn’t talk once during the five months. Right after Nathan left Haley found
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is my New Story. Its Naley cause I'm a Naley fan. I'm still working on my other story, so don't worry if u love that one too. So here it is and let me know what you think.**

**Summary: Haley didn't go on tour, but Nathan took the offer to High Flyers, although instead of 3 months it was a 5 month camp. Before Nathan left him and Haley got into a huge fight and didn't talk once during the five months. Right after Nathan left Haley found out she was pregnant. Now Nathan is back for senior year and Haley is trying to hide her 5 month pregnant belly from him. **

Prologue

"Haley! You home?" Nathan yelled into their one bedroom apartment.

"Yeah right here," Haley replied while walking from the bedroom.

"Hey I've got some fantastic news!"

"What's that?" Haley asked Nathan curiously.

"I GOT INTO HIGH FLYERS!" Nathan screamed.

"Oh Baby!," Haley said and leaped into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you!" They shared a passionate kiss.

"When does it start?" Haley asked.

"Saturday" Nathan said kind of sad.

"Oh, that's 4 days away. Why did they let you know on such short notice?"

"I don't know, but hey I got in," Nathan said lifting Haley's chin with his fingers so he could look into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you for the five months."

"I know, but you can come visit me and there is a 2 week break in like 2 months. Plus there's always a thing called a phone." Nathan told his wife.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you!."

"I know, but we're going to make it. We're meant to be together. Always and Forever, Haley." Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and pulled her into a huge hug.

"When do you leave?" Haley asked.

"Tomorrow,"

"Oh, why so soon?" Haley asked sadly.

"Because they want to meet with me and I got to get settled in."

"Okay, well do you want me to help you pack?"

"yeah sure, come on," Nathan said and led Haley into their bedroom.

23

Nathan woke up early in the morning because his flight to Florida left at noon. He rolled in towards the bed hoping to feel the comfort of his wife, but he came into contact with nothing.

"Haley!" He yelled out but nothing. He thought maybe she was just in the kitchen. He rolled out of bed put on a pair of shorts over his boxers and headed to the kitchen. He saw a note on the table. It was from Haley.

_Nathan_

_Went to get maple syrup for pancakes_

_Be back soon! _

_Haley_

'So that's were my wife is' Nathan thought.

_Bing _

Nathan heard come from the laptop. He went over and opened it. 'HellenKeller89, she's been talking to Chris Keller?' Nathan thought angrily.

Haley walked into their apartment with a bag of groceries.

"Hey honey," Haley said but all Nathan could do was shrug his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked him.

"Have you been talking to Chris lately?" Nathan angrily asked Haley.

"No, why?"

"Well then why did he just IM you saying he couldn't wait to talk to you again that he just had to IM you?"

"Are you on my computer?" Haley asked him.

"What is this Haley?" Nathan said becoming very angry.

"I sent him one email saying good luck with your music and that was it." Haley said.

"Why are you lying to me Haley?" Nathan said raising his voice.

"I'm not, he must be talking about before he left and I said goodbye to him."

"Yeah well obviously he thought something else was going on." Nathan went to get up and leave.

"Where are you going?" Haley yelling down the hallway.

"I'm going to High Flyers and I don't want you trying to contact me." Nathan said very angry.

"What?" Haley said in disbelief.

"Haley, I think your lying to me, I think there is something more going on between you and Keller, and until you tell me what's really going on, I don't want to talk to you." Nathan yelling at Haley.

"Nathan, I just told you the truth!" Haley screamed.

"Yeah, well I still think your lying," Nathan had his bag on his shoulder and had his hand on the door handle.

"Nathan! Please don't leave!" Haley tried pleading.

"Haley I'm going to High Flyers, I can't deal with this right now." With that Nathan opened the door and was gone.

Haley walked over to the couch and curled up into a ball and started crying. She cried herself to sleep.

23

At the airport, Nathan was in line to get on his plane. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He got mad at Haley for something small and called her a liar. He actually didn't think something was going on between her and Chris, that's why he couldn't believe he got so mad.

Nathan had his ticket checked and got onto the plane.

"I'm sorry Haley," Nathan said to himself.

23

One week later and Haley was still a mess. She had noticed she hadn't been feeling very well and she thought it was because of the stress, but then she realized she was late for something. She had Lucas got out and buy her a pregnancy test. Lucas, Brooke and Peyton had been taking care of Haley the last week hoping Nathan would come back home. They had even tried to call him, but he hadn't picked up. It had been a long week for the four of them.

Lucas came back with the test and gave it to Haley. She went in the bathroom and when she came out, she had more tears flowing down her face.

"Lucas, it's positive," Haley said in tears.

"What am I gonna do, I just want him to come home." Haley sobbed and fell into Lucas arms.

"It's gonna be okay. Shhh..shh.. It's gonna be okay." Lucas kept telling Haley.

"Brooke, Peyton and I will be here every step of the way. I promise," He said looking into Haley's eyes.

"Oh Luke, I just want him home!" Haley cried into Lucas's arms. Lucas just held her to till she fell asleep. He knew the next couple months were going to be hard. He knew Nathan would return in time for Senior year and see Haley with a pregnant belly. He knew not that he had to protect Haley from anything he could.

**So there is the prologue. Tell me if I should continue or not. If I get enough reviews chapter 2 will start 5 months later. At the beginning of Senior year! So please Review and tell me if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody who reviewed the last chapter. It keeps me writing. Hope you all like this chapter! Please review! **

Five Months Later

It had been five months since Haley had learned she was pregnant. Five months since Nathan left Haley to go to High Flyers. Five months since Lucas vowed to help Haley.

Haley was now living at Lucas's house with his mother. Karen had offered to let her move in to save money for the baby and she gladly excepted. Karen and Lucas had been helping Haley through everything. Lucas would go to every doctor appointment with her and always make sure she was okay. Karen had told Haley that when the baby is born she would take care of it during the school days. Brooke and Peyton had also been very helpful for Haley. Brooke started making Haley a lot of pregnancy shirts. Peyton had been a good person for moral support. Peyton and Haley would always talk. You could say Peyton was Haley's therapist. She was very helpful.

Senior Year was starting in 2 days and Haley and Lucas couldn't wait. They were very excited. Although Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were scared for Haley. They knew the beginning of senior year would mean Nathan was coming back from High Flyers. They had tried to avoid the subject with Haley as much as they possibly could, but it was getting harder, because sometimes Haley would hint at the subject.

"So can you wait for senior year?" Haley asked Brooke who was sitting on Haley's bed painting her toes.

"I know, I can't believe I'm that old." Brooke said shocked.

"So Umm.. I have you heard if he's back?" Haley asked no so subtly.

"Honey, honestly I have no clue." Brooke replied full of sadness.

"Since he left, no one has heard from him, not even Lucas." Brooke went back to painting her toes.

"I'm scared to see him Brooke!" Haley blurted out.

"I know," Brooke said looking up.

"Brooke, how am I suppose to hide a bulging belly bump?" Haley said with tears starting to flow down her face.

"Oh honey, come here." Brooke got up and went over to hold Haley.

"Everything is going to be okay. We are going to do our best to hide it. I promise. Even if that means I have to wear pillows to make me look equally fat okay?" Brooke said to Haley and she laughed a little.

"Thanks cheery," Haley said to Brooke.

"No problem Tutor Girl. Now come on, we are going shopping."

"Ugh. Fine" Haley groaned. "But can we get some ice cream along the way?"

Brooke gave her a 'what the hell' look.

"Pregnancy cravings," Haley said.

Brooke grabbed Haley's hand led her outside the room to go shopping.

23

Lucas was at the Rivercourt shooting around. So many things had changed for him in the last couple months. To start he was going to be an uncle. He was also going to be acting like a father to a child that should be his brother. He and Nathan had finally become brothers, but now if Lucas saw Nathan he swore he was going to kill him to what he did to his best friend.

"Hey man," Lucas heard behind him. Lucas couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe Nathan had the nerve to show up at the Rivercourt.

"Hey Nate," Lucas said sarcastically and shot the ball through the hoop from the fowl line.

"What do you want "little" brother?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"I wanted to say hey." Nathan said to Lucas.

"Well you know what, you don't get to say hey, not after 5 five months of what you did." Lucas becoming angrier.

"Luke, I'm sorry," was all Nathan could get in before Lucas started yelling at him.

"YOUR SORRY! DO YOU KNOW ALL THE PROBLEMS YOU HAVE CAUSED OVER THE LAST 5 MONTHS!" Lucas started yelling.

"YOU CAUSE A WORTHLES FIGHT WITH YOUR WIFE AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL HER. AND NOW YOUR SORRY! YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET, STAY AWAY FROM HALEY! YOU'VE PUT HER THROUGH ENOUGH!." Just as Lucas said that his phone started ringing. He looked at the ID and it said 'Brooke'.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said into his phone.

"Hey Lucas, can you come pick Haley up.." Before Brooke could finish Lucas interrupted her.

"Why what's wrong?" Lucas becoming concerned.

"No, nothing. Haley's feet just hurt and I've bought her all the clothes were gonna find in this mall and I want to keep shopping. So can you come pick her up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, we're in the food court. Haley wanted ice cream."

"Okay," Lucas laughed. Lucas hung up his phone and said one more thing to Nathan before he left.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL HURT YOU!" With that Lucas turned away went to his car to go pick up Haley.

'This is going to be harder then I thought' Nathan thought to himself.

23

The next couple of days had gone pretty smoothly. There had been no Nathan sightings, but today was the first day of classes, Haley was bound to see him sometime during the day.

Haley was sleeping soundly when Lucas decided to give her a morning call. He went into her room and blasted Backstreet boys music knowing she would have to get up to turn it off. Haley had always been a person to wake up early in the morning, but since she became pregnant she started sleeping later, thinking it was best for the baby.

"Haley wake up!" Lucas yelled over the Backstreet boys music.

"Lucas!!" Haley screamed. She quickly got out of her bed and turned the music off and started chasing Lucas down the stairs. She wasn't as fast as she use to be cause of her belly but she could still catch him if she tried.

"Lucas I'm going to kill you!" Haley screamed through the house. She finally caught up to him when she got to the kitchen were Karen had made pancakes.

"Oh Karen how nice of you, I love chocolate chip pancakes!" Haley said all sappy. "God I hate hormones!"

"It's okay Haley, eat up." Karen said to Haley.

"Morning everyone! Ohh! Pancakes!" Brooke said very chipper walking through the back door.

"Morning Brooke!" Haley and Lucas said to her.

"Hey since you 2 are dressed I'm gonna go get ready," Haley said to them. Haley left the table went to get dressed.

"Have you told her? You know about him being home?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"No, and I'm afraid what he's gonna say when he sees her pregnant." Lucas replied to Brooke.

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't see her pregnant, at least not now," Brooke said to Lucas. Lucas was about to ask how, till Haley walked in. She walked in with a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of jeans on. Under the sweatshirt she was wearing a baggy t-shirt that would only show part of her baby bump, but you could still tell she was pregnant. It was evident though that Haley had gained weight.

"Come one Hales, lets get you to senior year!" Lucas said to Haley. They all got into Brookes Blue bug and headed to School.

The 3 pulled into the Tree Hill High Senior parking lot next to Peyton's car.

"Hey P. Sawyer!" Brooke yelled from the drivers side of her car.

"Hey B. Davis!" Peyton walked over to the 3 at the end of Brookes car.

"God I can't believe we are seniors," Peyton told the group.

Just as the 3 were walking into school the bell rang.

"Well off to my first class," Haley said to the 3. Fortunately for her Lucas was also in her Science class during first block so he would make sure she was okay. It was only her 5 block class that she had none of her friends and was kind of scared to go to.

Lucas and Haley walked into their first block class together and took seats at the back of the classroom.

"So you ready for this Hales?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, I'm happy I can finally be a Senior and go to prom. But I don't look to fat right?" Haley asked Lucas.

Just as Haley asked Lucas that Nathan walked into the classroom.

"Oh god," Haley let out.

Nathan saw her in the back of the room with Lucas. The only seat left was in front of Lucas. 'I think the gods hate me' Haley thought to herself. So Nathan walked back there and took his seat. Trying really hard not to look at Haley.

"Hey you okay?" Lucas whispered to Haley.

"No, I think I'm gonna puke." With that Haley shot her hand up in the air.

"Mrs. Smith can I go see the nurse please?" Haley said in panic. The teacher nodded and let Haley go.

"Lucas why don't you go with her," The teacher suggested. All the teachers had been told that Haley was pregnant and that Lucas had been taking care of her since her and Nathan were not on good terms. The principle had told the teachers to let Lucas go with her to make sure she was okay.

Lucas got up and followed Haley out of the classroom. As Haley and Luke were quickly leaving Nathan noticed Haley had gained a lot of weight. 'What happened to Haley?' Nathan thought.

Haley only had morning sickness so she was only at the nurses office for 20 minutes then she had to go back to class. When she got back to class she kept seeing Nathan peek glances back at her. When the bell rang she and Lucas quickly gathered there stuff and let quickly so Nathan couldn't catch up to them. 'This is not good' Nathan thought to himself.

Her next couple of classes had gone smoothly and none of them were with Nathan. It was now lunch time and the sun was really starting to make Haley hot. She decided to take her sweatshirt off when she heard a screeched from behind her.

"Tutor Mom! What are you doing, people are going to see!" Brooke screeched concerned.

"Brooke I'm hot alright. I don't care if people see, meaning the person I don't speak of because I will pass out from heat if I don't take this thing off." Haley explained to Brooke.

"Fine," Brooke groaned. Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Haley enjoyed there lunch together.

"Haley how was your last couple of classes?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Good, Mr. T congratulated me on the baby. He said I was lucky that I had such a great support system." Haley told the group.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. The group talked about their various classes. Then the 5th period bell rang.

"Haley you okay going to this class alone?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Hey Luke, I'm fine I'm a big girl now. Literally," Haley laughed. With that Haley left to go to her 5th block class which was calculus. As Haley walked into the classroom she noticed Nathan sitting in the back of the room. And this time she knew he could tell he saw the baby bump, because she no longer had her sweatshirt on, she just had the baggy t-shirt. 'Oh crap' Haley thought to herself.

Nathan looked up and noticed Haley, baby bump and all.

"Haley's pregnant?" Nathan whispered to himself. "Oh my god" Nathan said to himself.

Haley took her seat and did her best to try and not look at Nathan's shocked face.

'This is not good' Haley thought to herself.

**There's chapter 2. Hope you all liked it. Please Review! The more Reviews I get the quicker I will update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So I want to thank EVERYONE! Who has been reviewing and reading my story. Thank you so much! It adds light to my day! Now this chapter diffidently has some Naley drama in it. Please Review! **

"Haley's pregnant?" Nathan whispered to himself. "Oh my god" Nathan said to himself.

Haley took her seat and did her best to try and not look at Nathan's shocked face.

'This is not good' Haley thought to herself.

"Morning class," Mr. Thompson said walking into the classroom. "Aright to start off the new year I want everyone to get in groups of 2 and get to know each other." 'God, if you really hate me then you'll put me with Nathan, oh please don't do it' Haley thought to herself.

"Alright, groups are Bevin and Skills, Fede and Carrie, Nathan and…."

'Please don't say my name, please!!' Haley thought to herself.

"Please be Haley, please be Haley!!' Nathan thought to himself.

"Haley," The teacher let out. 'WHAT!?' Haley thought to her self. 'No I have to get out of this, some thing, think of something.'

The teacher went on to announce other partners and give the assignment. "Alright here's what I want you all to do. You can leave the classroom, but I want you to spend the next 50 minutes getting to know your partner. You may go," Mr. Thompson announced. Haley quickly got out of her seat and went to talk to the teacher.

"Mr. Thompson can you please give me a new partner, I... I...I can't work with Nathan," Haley tried pleading. Haley didn't want to confront Nathan and she already knew he saw her belly bump.

"Haley, talk to him, work it out. Your baby is going to need his father." Mr. Thompson told Haley. Haley knew he was a teacher for making things right. But to her this was just plane cruel.

"Mr. Thompson, please," Haley tried begging.

"No, now go do your assignment." Haley let out an angry sigh and left the classroom knowing Nathan was waiting outside it for her.

Before Haley left the classroom she grabbed her Cellphone in her bag and sent Lucas a quick text message. 'Need Help, Nathan, in Quad' Haley wrote to Lucas. She knew by her text, he would come running. He had a free block during 5th period so she knew he could come to her. Then as she was exiting she put her sweatshirt back on. Hoping Nathan would forget what he saw. She walked out the classroom and saw him leaning against the lockers waiting for her.

"Let's get this over with" was all she said to him. They walked outside in an uncomfortable silence. Haley sat down at the picnic table in the middle of the quad, making sure Lucas would be able to see her when he came.

"Okay what's the first question?" Haley asked Nathan bitterly.

"Share something personal with each other" Nathan read out loud from the card.

"You wanna know something personal," Haley was about to say when she heard someone calling her name.

"Haley!" Lucas called out.

'Saved me the call' Haley thought to herself.

"What did I tell you about talking to her!" Lucas said bitterly to Nathan.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. The teacher assigned us together for a project." Nathan calmly said back to Lucas.

"Yeah well your going to have to find another partner. Come on, Haley,"

"Haley wait!" Nathan grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"What! Nathan! Huh what could you possibly want?" Haley bit out harshly.

"I want to talk," Nathan muttered out.

"You want to talk, you had 5 months to do that. You could have called, you could have emailed me, But did you? Huh? No, for 5 months I thought my husband hated me." Haley screamed at him.

"I was mad Haley and I was afraid to talk to you. But please can we talk about this," Nathan said pointing to her belly.

"No, because before you showed up back in town. I was finally happy with my pregnancy. I had come to terms that my husband wouldn't care. So I don't need you. And this baby doesn't need you!" Haley told him. Lucas just was standing to the side, knowing Haley needed to get the these things off her chest.

"Haley, Please, he's my child, isn't he?" Nathan asked her.

"How can you ask me if it's "your child", I'm hurt that you even have to ask me that. I have been nothing but faithful to you Nathan!"

"Haley please!"

"No, Let me finish! For five months I was upset that you hadn't called once to say your sorry or to at least check on me. So I came to terms with you not wanting me. So I decided I should focus all my energy on taking care of MY baby, because his father was an ass. I should have known you never changed, I must have been blind when I married you.

"Haley" was all Nathan could mutter out. He knew what Haley was trying to do to him. She was trying to hurt him, and it was working.

"So you know what Nathan leave me alone!" Haley screamed the last part.

"Haley please, this is my child too!"

"No, it was your child, but you don't get your say anymore. You chose basketball over me, which meant you chose basketball over our child. So Screw you Nathan!" With that Haley turned around headed back into the school to grab her bag. She couldn't take anymore of school today and after this class she had the last block off so she decided she was going home. Lucas caught up to Haley to make sure she was okay.

"Haley!" Lucas said finally catching up with Haley. When he caught up to her, he offered her a comforting hug. She excepted and started crying in his arms.

"Luke he can't do this to me," Haley mutter out between sobs.

"I know, buddy, it's going to be okay," Lucas told her. "Let's get you home."

Lucas got Haley's bag from her classroom and told the teacher Haley needed to go home. He got Haley in the car and headed towards his house.

Meanwhile in the Quad Nathan couldn't comprehend what had just happened. 'Did Haley really say she was blind when she married me' Nathan thought to himself.

After everything that happened Nathan couldn't believe she was so mean. He was upset that Haley hadn't told him she was pregnant, but shouldn't he be the one yelling, not her? Nathan sat back down on the bench and just put his hands in his head. Part of him was extremely mad at Haley for not telling him about the baby, while the other part of him just wanted to hold his wife and tell her he was sorry and say he loved her. He wanted to be apart of his child's life, and he was going to do anything to make sure that happened.

23

Lucas got Haley home as quickly as he could. He got her to put some comfy clothes on and she cried herself to sleep. It hadn't been till 3 months after Nathan left that Haley stopped crying herself to sleep. Even though she still did it on occasion. But lately she had been crying herself to sleep a lot. Lucas would sometimes walk upstairs to make sure she was sleeping and would often hear whimpers coming from her bedroom. Often he would let her fall asleep in his arms, knowing she needed the comfort of her best friend. He knew this stress was not good for the baby. Around 3 o'clock Haley was still sleeping and Lucas thought he should call Brooke and Peyton to tell him what had happened.

"Hello!" Brooke said very happy into her Cellphone.

"Brooke, I need you to come to my house. Nathan and Haley got into a fight and she cried herself to sleep. She needs you girls to take care of her," Lucas told Brooke.

"What happened?" a now worried Brooke said into her Cellphone.

"Mr. Thompson got a bright idea that he would put those 2 together for a "get to know you" assignment and let's say it ended with Haley getting everything off her chest from the last 5 months."

"Oh, I'm going to kill that teacher!" Brooke muttered to herself. "Is she okay now?"

"I don't know, she cried her self to sleep about an hour ago. Brooke this is bad." Just as Lucas was finishing his sentence to Brooke saw Nathan approaching her.

"Oh great" Brooke muttered to herself but Lucas could hear her.

"What Brooke?"

"Let's just say Dan Jr. is having the nerve to talk to me." With that Brooke closed her Cellphone.

"So what do you want now huh?" Brooke harshly bit out.

"Can you tell me what happened the last couple months?" Nathan sincerely asked her.

"Why? Huh? Cause you finally grew a conscious and want to know how you can hurt Haley more?" Brooke said bitterly.

"Please Brooke, I just want to know what has happened over the last five months and if she is okay now?" Nathan asked her.

"Okay first off you don't deserve to know if she is okay. So here's what I'm going to say to you and you better get it through your size 2 brain. A. You don't get to know what has happened to your wife over the past five months because you left her pregnant and with a broken heart. B. You want to know how she is doing now, since you brought your ass back to town? She's horrible! She cries her self to sleep at night. She's afraid to do the one thing she actually loves. Which is go to school. Why? Because you're here." Brooke told Nathan harshly.

"Brooke, please I just want to get her back. I love her!" Nathan tried to plead with Brooke.

"Yeah? You love her? Well you have a hell of a way to show it!" With that Brooke got in her car and quickly left the parking lot almost "accidentally" hitting Nathan.

'This is going to be harder then I thought' Nathan thought to himself. It was going to be a hard couple of months when some of the people he cared about most were against him.

**So there is chapter 3! Hope everyone like it. Love it hate it? Please let me know. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you For EVERYONES Reviews! They make me want to write. So here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. And Please review!**

Brooke arrived at Lucas's house a few minutes after she left the school.

"Luke!" She called through the house. She noticed Lucas coming down the stairs from Haley's room.

"Hey, is she okay?" Brooke asked him concerned.

"I don't know, she's been sleeping for a while now."

"Luke, what are we going to do?" Brooke asked him.

"I don't know. I want to help her, but I don't know how."

"I know buddy. We're going to help her through this."

23

Nathan was sitting on a bench at the Rivercourt, trying to contemplate what had happened. 'Did Haley really have all that anger towards me' Nathan thought to himself.

"Oh god, what am I going to do?" Nathan said out loud.

"You know talking to yourself makes you look a little crazy," Peyton said walking up to him .

"What are you doing here? I thought you would hate me just like everyone else."

"Who said I didn't hate you, I just don't agree with Haley on how she wants to cut you out of the baby's life."

"Oh," was all Nathan could say.

"So what are you doing here?" Nathan asked curiously.

"As much as Haley might hate me after I say this, I'm willing to risk it. Nathan, I would do anything if I had both my parents to take care of me. God I would do almost anything if my mom was here with my dad and I. I want you and Haley to work this out. Plus someday you guys will make us all believe in true love."

"But Peyton, she made it clear that she didn't want me around," Nathan told her.

"You know what people say can sometimes be something completely different then what they write down."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked Peyton now curious.

"The other night I heard Haley singing. And like you know Haley's music comes from her heart. I heard her singing a song about you."

"What?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"She was singing about all she wanted was for you to hold her. She may not say, but she still loves you and as much as it kills her, she hasn't admitted it, but she wants you to be in the child's life. Nathan she may be mad, but she still loves you."

"Yeah, she has a hell of a way to show it."

"You have to fight for her Nathan. Show her your truly sorry."

"Peyton can you tell me what happened after I left? Please,"

"I don't know if that is my place," Peyton hesitantly said.

"Please, I need to know what happened and then maybe I can find a way to fix it."

"Fine, after you left things got pretty dark for Haley. Nobody had heard from her in days. So about what we guess was 4 days after you left, Lucas went over to check on her. He was worried."

_Flashback_

"_Haley?" Lucas said knocking on the door. After about five minutes of no answer, Lucas took the spare key from under the door mat. He slowly unlocked the door making sure not to startle anyone inside._

"_Nathan? Haley?" Lucas said walking into the apartment. He noticed the television was on and the couch looked a mess. _

"_Haley?" Lucas said walking down the hallway. When he got to the door way, he knocked on the door making sure not to disturb anything. When he didn't hear anything he opened the door only to see Haley curled up in a ball crying, hugging one of Nathan's shirts and their wedding picture. _

"_Haley? What happened?" Lucas asked Haley now very worried about her. _

"_He left, Luke, he's gone," was all Haley could mutter out before she started crying uncontrollably into Luke's shirt. _

"_Oh, Haley! It's okay he'll be back. He's only going to be gone for 5 months. Plus he said he would visit when he could." Lucas only thought Nathan had gone to High Flyers._

_When Haley composed herself, she told Lucas what happened. "We got into this huge fight and then he said I was a liar and he couldn't trust me. And he left saying he didn't want to talk to me," Haley said between sobs._

"_Oh buddy," Lucas muttered out. "It's going to be okay." Lucas told her. Lucas just held her till she fell asleep from crying. _

_End Flashback_

"Then Lucas called Brooke and Me over and told us what happened."

"How did she find out she was pregnant?" Nathan asked her with tears threatening at his eyes. He never thought he had hurt Haley that bad.

"It was about a week after you left that we started noticing Haley couldn't keep anything down. And we called the doctor and explained the symptoms and he thought it could just be from stress, but after we got off the phone Haley told us she was late for something. So we got her a pregnancy test, and she found out she was pregnant."

"God, what have I done?" Nathan said putting his head in his hands.

"Lucas told Haley that she was going to move in with him. There was no arguing. Karen wanted to be able to take care of Haley. Haley cried herself to sleep for 3 months straight. She never understood why one IM got you so upset. About a month and a half ago, we saw a different Haley. The old Haley, when and before you guys were married. We thought she had moved on. But Lucas would on a occasion walk up stairs to make sure she was okay, and he heard her crying. And we knew Haley was never going to be okay unless you came back. She puts on a brave face, but underneath it all she is as broken as the titanic. Nate, she needs you!" Peyton told him.

"Why wouldn't Brooke tell me that and why did you?" Nathan asked her.

"Because Brooke and Lucas hate you with a passion right now. Me, I may hate you, but I want to see you and Haley work it out. Like I said a child deserve their parents together and happy. I would do anything for that. And I know you would too."

"How am I going to get her back though?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Secretly I'm going to help you."

"How?"

"You know how Bevin his hosting a seniors party at her house?" Peyton asked him.

"Yeah, Tim already told me about it."

"Knowing what Brooke and Lucas have done the last couple months, they are going to make Haley go, to keep an eye on her. They have this fear that if they let her out of their or somebody else who is close to thems sight, Haley is going to leave or do something stupid. And at the last couple parties the 3 of us would take shifts to hang with her or just keep an eye on her to make sure she is okay."

"So what is your plan?" Nathan anxiously asked her.

"Last time I had a shift in the middle, when Lucas and Brooke were to busy drinking and dancing. Now I could get Haley to walk down the beach with me, and you could just so happen to be on the path we are walking, and I can convince her to talk to you."

"Would you really do that for me?"

"Not for you, but for the faith of Naley and their baby. Oh and I would advise trying not to talk to Haley when Lucas is around or Brooke, cause they might cause her to kill you," Peyton said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks," Nathan sarcastically said.

"Well I better go to Luke's before they wonder why I haven't showed up yet. Oh and Remember Tomorrow nights party I'll give you the time I'm watching Haley. Brooke's telling our shifts tonight," Peyton said the last thing sarcastically.

They both said bye, and Peyton headed to Lucas's house, and Nathan continued to wonder if he and Haley could get back together.

**Please tell me if this is good or not. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I love writing it. So I am going to stop rambling and here is another chapter and Thank You to everyone who has reviewed each chapter. It gives me motivation to write also!**

The second day had gone pretty smoothly. Haley avoided Nathan at all costs. And when ever he was around Lucas or Brooke was with her. Although in her 5th period class Mr. Thompson decided to start teaching math, which is what he was suppose to be doing.

It was Friday night and Bevin was hosting a party for all the seniors at her parents beach house. Although juniors and sophomores would also sneak in. Peyton had her plan all set. She was suppose to watch Haley for a 2 hour period from 10-12. Peyton told Brooke and Lucas she would take the biggest chunk of time, hoping they wouldn't have any suspicions. Brooke was to bring Haley to the party and Lucas was to bring Haley home. So everything was working out in Peyton's hand.

Brooke brought some clothes over to Luke's house so she and Haley could get ready.

"Okay, Tutor Mom, I brought you over some cute white capris and a yellow halter top. It will show off your cute little baby bump that is holding the most cutest baby in the world." Brooke said talking to Haley's baby bump.

"Thanks Brooke. I still don't know why I go to these parties. Why can't I just stay home and eat ice cream and watch television?" Haley asked Brooke. She never understood why Brooke would drag her to these things cause she would always end up sitting on a couch or sitting on the beach, alone. She would share times at parties with Nathan, and since he left she hated the parties.

"Because you love us and you want to go to the party with us. Plus you can't eat to much ice cream or you'll make the baby fat, and do you want to push out a fat baby?" Brooke chirperly said.

"Huh, fine." Haley groaned.

Brooke and Haley arrived at the part around 9:30 which gave them plenty of time to find people to dance with.

"Hey I'm going to go over here okay?" Brooke told Haley. Although Brooke was suppose to watch Haley till 10, she never really did.

"Yeah, fine" Haley said in a defeated huff.

Haley started walking around the house when she spotted Nathan out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and walked the other way. She spotted Luke in the dinning room talking to a group of guys. She then decided she really wasn't up for partying and decided to go outside and walk on the beach. She figured Brooke or Lucas would kill her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be around horny drunk teenage boys especially when she was pregnant.

As she was walking down the beach, her feet really started to hurt, so she decided to sit.

"You know your bodyguards are going to kill you for leaving them," A deep voice said coming from the side of Haley.

"I don't care. They've been so clingy that I think they are going to suffocate me one of these days," she said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be inside getting drunk off your ass after what I said yesterday," Haley said to Nathan.

"I wasn't into it. I decided to take a walk and on my way back I saw you," Nathan told Haley.

"Oh," was all Haley said. Part of her was hoping Nathan had followed her.

"Do you think we can talk? I mean we haven't been able to talk with Brooke and Lucas around and I…I just want to talk," Nathan nervously said.

Haley reluctantly gave in. "Yeah sure." Nathan said beside Haley, but not to close to make her uncomfortable. They sat for a few minutes just looking out into the water.

"Haley I want to know why you didn't try to tell me you were pregnant?" Nathan asked Haley.

Haley kept looking out into the water. "Because I didn't want you to come home feeling you had to, and you would have if you knew I was pregnant. Nathan, I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I would have still liked to know," Nathan calmly told her.

"I know, and I apologize I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did Nathan," Haley said sincerely to Nathan looking him in the eyes. "I was hurt Nathan and I wasn't sure I could face you.. Can I ask you something?"

"yeah sure,"

"Did you think about me while you were at High Flyers?"

"Everyday, I couldn't take my mind off of you. Every minute I regretted starting a fight over nothing. Then when I was laying in bed a night or any time of the day I would wonder what you were doing or if you were thinking about me." Nathan told Haley.

"I guess.. I don't know," Nathan hesitantly said. Nathan sometimes would think that it would be an easier five months if Haley let go. But the truth was he always regretted thinking that.

"Did you think about me?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Every second. I always would ask my self what went wrong? How did this happen? Did I deserve this?" Haley told Nathan.

"Haley you didn't deserve this, I was just being stupid." Nathan desperately said to Haley.

"But it happen Nathan! I jeopardized our marriage because I made a stupid mistake by emailing Chris and telling him good luck." Haley didn't want to tell Nathan about the kiss. She thought it would be best to leave that part out.

There was a couple of minutes where there was silence between the 2, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as before.

"What are we going to do?" Haley said out loud.

"I don't know." Nathan then turned to Haley. "But what I do know is that I want to be apart of this baby's life Haley. Please it needs both it's mother and father. Don't deny him that."

"I know." Is all Haley could say. She wanted Nathan to be part of the child's life, but she was afraid to trust him again. She was afraid to get hurt even more.

After Haley said that, silence fell between the 2 again. After a few minutes Haley's cell phone started to ring.

"Well it was matter of time before they noticed I left," Haley said with a slight chuckle.

"Hello? Hey Luke, no I'm fine. No I'm fine. I just took a walk. No you don't have to come get me. No.. no…Fine, I'm coming back right now, mom." With that Haley closed her Cellphone.

"Sometimes I think they are worse than my parents or any parents." Haley said to Nathan before getting up. Just as she was getting up. She felt a kick to her stomach.

"Well I guess our child sure loves his daddy, cause he doesn't want me to leave," Haley told Nathan. "He just kicked." Haley smiled at Nathan, he smiled back at her. She then started her way back to the party house.

"Haley," Nathan called out to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait for you as long as it takes," Nathan said to Haley. Haley nodded and started heading back to the party house.

Nathan sat back down in the sand and smiled. He had finally had a chance to talk to his wife without any one around. And now he knew that she still loved him. He knew what he had to do, he needed to show Haley she could trust him.

Nathan felt his pocket start to vibrate and noticed it was Peyton.

"Peyton? Yeah we talked. I think I can do this. I'm going to win her back," Nathan told Peyton. With that he closed his phone. And a smile crept on his face. There was still hope.

**So there is chapter 5. I hope everyone liked it. Please review!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Thank you so much for the reviews. I never thought so many people would like this story! So here is the next chapter! Please review! **

It had been a couple days since the party and Haley had been doing a lot of thinking. She kept asking herself the same questions over and over again. Can I trust him? Why can't I just forgive him? She wanted so badly for him just to hold her, but she wasn't sure if she could. Nathan for the most part had been keeping his distance from Haley manly because whenever he saw her, Lucas was around. The only time he could talk to her alone was during their calculus class and they didn't get a chance to talk a lot.

Today Haley was going to see her doctor to get a check up on the baby. She hadn't told Lucas because she wanted someone else to go with her, and if Lucas found out he would be furious. Instead she made sure no one was around her before she went to the appointment.

"Lucas go to the Rivercourt, skills is waiting for you." Haley told Lucas.

"But Haley I don't want you here alone," Lucas tried to plead.

"I won't be alone, Brooke is coming over," Haley lied to Lucas. She knew if he found out she was lying he would be mad, but she didn't care. She needed to do what she was about to do.

"Fine, but please call me at least once so I know your okay," Lucas tried pleading.

"Fine, now go!" she said practically forcing Lucas out the door.

Minutes after Lucas left Haley felt her Cellphone vibrate. She saw Brooke was calling her.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Hey Tutor Mom, so ready for some shopping time?"

"Actually Brooke I'm going to just stay in today, I want to do things around the house."

"No out of the question Haley! I'm suppose to be with you today and I'm not leaving you alone."

"But I'm not alone, Lucas is with me. He and I are just going to watch movies all day. Some best friend bonding time."

"Oh, now I feel left out. Can I talk to Broody?" Brooke asked.

"Ah no, he's taking a shower, and he just got in and you know him with his long showers!" Haley said quickly.

"Okay," Brooke aid suspiciously.

"Alright, bye Brooke." Haley said and quickly hung up. Now she just had to make sure neither Brooke or Lucas knew what she was about to do.

Haley grabbed her car keys from her beat up Honda and grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Her appointment was in 30 minutes, but she needed to make a stop before. She turned the car a on a very familiar road. She parked her car on the street and headed for the Scott Residence door. Part of her hoped Nathan was home and the other part hoped he wasn't. She rang the door bell, but it took a couple of minutes before Nathan opened the door.

"Haley?" Nathan said confused.

"Okay look Nathan, the other night I told you I wanted you in the baby's life, so here's your chance to start. I have an appointment for the baby's check up in 20 minutes and I want you to come. I want you to see your child on the screen."

"But what about Lucas or Brooke?" Nathan asked Haley cautiously.

"Don't worry about them."

"Haley but if they find out they are going to be pissed at you," Nathan said trying to reason with her.

"I know that, but I'm trying to make an effort for the sake of my child. They can be pissed at me all they want, but its my decision. So do you want to come or not?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yes," Nathan said excitedly.

"Fine grab or car keys and lets go," Haley told him.

"Why not take the same car?"

"Because if Lucas sees you in the same car as me that will cause more trouble than I already have."

"Okay," Nathan said hesitantly and grabbed his car keys and locked his house and followed Haley to the doctors office.

They arrived to the office on time. Haley signed herself in and her and Nathan took a seat in the waiting room.

"Thank you Haley," Nathan told Haley. Haley just nodded and grabbed a magazine and started looking at it. After a few minutes of waiting Haley felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and it said "Lucas".

"Be quiet," Haley told Nathan. "Hey Luke, what's up?"

"Oh well you hadn't called me yet and so I thought I would call you to make sure everything good."

"Everything is great."

"What are you and Brooke doing," Lucas asked.

"Huh, Brooke dragged me shopping with her and right now I'm waiting for her to come out of the dressing room." Haley told Luke trying to find a quick excuse.

"Oh, you haven't spent to much money have you?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, promise," Haley told Luke.

"Alright, well I'll let you girls shop. Bye." Haley said bye and hung up the phone.

"That was close." Haley said out loud. After a few minutes Haley and Nathan were led to an exam room. Haley changed into the gown and laid on the table. The nurse told her the doctor would be in any moment.

"Thank you again Haley," Nathan told her.

"Nathan, you don't need to keep thanking me." Haley told him. Just as he was about the respond the doctor walked in.

"Hello Haley," Dr. Tony Roberts said to Haley. Haley shook his hand.

"Hi, Dr. Roberts this is the baby's father, Nathan Scott. He has been away on a job for the last couples months so I wanted him to see a our beautiful baby," Haley told the doctor trying to make it believable.

"Well it's nice of you to join us Nathan. Would you like to meet your child?" Dr. Roberts asked Nathan.

"I would love to," Nathan said with a huge smile.

"Alright then, let's get started." The doctor took out the ultra sound and started to slowly glide it over Haley's growing baby bump.

"Well everything looks good," The doctor told Haley and Nathan.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, please," Haley answered. Nathan couldn't form words. He was in awe over what he was seeing. He was seeing his baby, his and Haley's baby.

"It's a boy," The doctor told them.

"Oh my god! Thank you doctor!" Nathan said finally speaking. He hugged the doctor and the hugged Haley. He was overcome by happiness.

"Doctor could you print 2 copies of that for me?"

"Sure thing Haley. Well everything seems good. I just want to check your blood and then you can be on your way." Haley nodded and said Thank you. The nurse came in a drew blood. Nathan and Haley left the doctors office and both walked to their cars.

"Thank you Haley. I know you and I might not be on the best terms, but Thank you. You made my day." Nathan told Haley.

"It was no problem." Haley told him.

"Nathan, maybe tomorrow you would want to go to dinner, so I can show you some other pictures I have gotten over the months," Haley purposed to Nathan.

"I would love to, but how are you going to get away from the bodyguards?" Nathan asked with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out. Meet me at the docks at around 7, I could just say I'm tutoring someone." She said with a wink. With that they both got in their cars and headed home.

23

While Lucas was walking home, he heard his phone start ringing. He saw the caller ID read 'Brooke.'

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering what movie you and Haley were watching, cause I was kind of bored so I thought I might crash 'best friend bonding day'."

"Brooke what are you talking about?" Lucas asked Brooke confused.

"Lucas, Haley said you and her were having a best friend bonding day." Brooke told him.

"Huh, Brooke what are you talking about? Haley told me you and her were going to hang out."

"No Lucas that's not what she told me." Brooke suddenly realized what was going on. "Lucas she lied to us, meet me at your house in ten minutes." With that Brooke closed her phone and headed towards Lucas's house.

Lucas quickened his pace to his house hoping to find out what was going on.

23

Haley got home and decided to put the sonogram picture in the album with the other pictures. She went up stairs and laid on her bed, then she heard the door slam shut. She figured it was Lucas and she was right.

Meanwhile downstairs, Lucas told Brooke to wait a couple minutes before she came up. Brooke agreed and Lucas headed up stairs.

"Hey friend, how was shopping with Brooke today?" Lucas asked Haley from the doorway.

"Good,"

"Buy anything?"

"Nope, Brooke manly bought things," Haley told him. When Haley finished saying that Brooke walked up next to Haley.

"Brooke," Haley said in a confused tone. "What's going on?"

"You tell us that," Lucas sternly asked Haley.

"I don't know what your talking about," Haley said trying her best not to start a fight, but it was clear that they knew she lied to them.

"Where were you today Haley?" Brooke asked Haley firmly.

"No where," Haley said, but she finally gave in. She knew it was now worth to keep lying. "I had a doctors appointment."

"What?" Lucas and Brooke said at the same time.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Because I wanted someone else coming with me, and I knew you to would come if I told you."

"Haley, who went with you?" Brooke asked firmly. Her and Lucas were starting to get really angry. They had been taking care of Haley for the last 6 months and this was the way she was going to treat them, they didn't like it.

Haley stayed quiet.

"Haley, who went with you?" Lucas said a little firmer.

"Nathan," Haley said quickly.

"NATHAN!" Lucas screamed.

"Haley what the yell is wrong with you!" Lucas said now screaming. "Why would you do that? He has treaty you horribly and you invite him to the doctors with you!"

"Lucas he is the father of my child and I wanted him to see his child!" Haley said no angry.

"Haley! Why would you do that!" Brooke said now as angry as Lucas.

"Because I want my child to have a father, and I couldn't invite him if I told you to about it, cause I knew you would react this way"

"What way?" Lucas asked defensively.

"This! Yelling at me, angry with me. I love you guys but you treat me like I'm sick and can't do anything for myself. I am only pregnant! I don't need bodyguards 24/7."

"Haley from him you do! You don't deserve him!" Brooke screamed at Haley.

"I don't care if I don't deserve him. I LOVE HIM! He is still my husband and is going to be the father of my child and I want us to have a chance at being a family." Haley now had tears streaming down her face.

"Haley! But he left. That was his choice! And all we want to do is protect you!" Lucas told her.

"He didn't know about the baby, so he didn't leave him! And you do are doing more than protect me. Your being overprotective parents that won't leave their child alone. So here's some advice! Leave me alone! I don't care, I want my son to know his father! And that is not up for debate!" With that Haley stormed out of the room. She left a shocked Lucas and Brooke behind. Haley grabbed her keys and drove away from Lucas's house.

**So there is another chapter. I thought it was about time to put Lucas and Brooke in their place. But it's not going to be easy for things to change. I put some Naley things in there, cause Haley never stopped wanting Nathan and she's trying to make an effort to save her family. Well Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I love it when I see so many!! Keep them coming. Here is another Chapter! Enjoy!**

Haley got in the car and drove. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away from Lucas and Brooke. She couldn't believe how mad they were that she wanted Nathan to act like a father to her child. Is it so wrong to want your child to have a father?

Before she knew it she had driven to the beach. She drove to the place she and Nathan had gotten married. She figured it would be the only place nobody would look for her, cause only her and Nathan knew this place.

Haley parked the car and slowly got out. She went over to the sand near the water and just let the waves grave her legs. She ocean always calmed her.

23

"Lucas, its' been an hour and she's till not back yet." Brooke told Lucas panicked. They had fought with Haley, but was now worried about her they hadn't talked to her in an hour.

"Okay maybe we should go look for her. Split up if you don't find her call me and we'll think of plan b." Lucas and Brooke both grabbed their keys, both hoping to find Haley.

It had been another hour and Lucas and Brooke still had not found Haley, and this time Lucas was starting to panic. They checked anywhere they thought she could be. They checked, the Rivercourt, Karen's café, the mall, the roof at Karen's café, the docks almost everywhere around town they could think of, yet not Haley.

"Lucas what are we going to do? We can't find her and she's not answering her Cellphone." A very panicked Brooke told Lucas.

"We can use our last resort, Brooke" Lucas told Brooke and she knew exactly what she meant. "Cause you know she might go running to him."

Lucas picked up his Cellphone and dialed a number he hadn't called in 6 months.

"Hello?" Nathan said into his phone. Nathan was currently at Peyton's telling her everything that had happened between him and Haley. Peyton had turned into Nathan's secret friend and neither Brooke or Lucas knew about it. Peyton would always call Nathan when those 2 weren't around or talk to him knowing Brook and Lucas wouldn't bother her.

"Nathan," Lucas took a gulp. "It's Lucas. Um Listen Brooke and I were wondering if u knew where Haley was."

"Ahh, I don't know why I would know where she is," Nathan trying to act dumb.

"Don't act like an idiot. I know you went to the doctors with Haley. Now tell me where she is!" Lucas practically yelled in Nathan's face.

"Luke, I don't know where she is. The last time I saw her, she said goodbye to me after the appointment and she was going home." Nathan told Lucas. "Where did you check?"

"Everywhere, the Rivercourt, the roof top, the tutor center. We can't think of anywhere else." Lucas told Nathan panicked.

Suddenly Nathan realized where Haley would go. It was the only place that she and Nathan knew about. There wedding spot.

"Luke, I know where she is," Nathan told him and closed the phone.

"Nathan! Nathan!," Lucas yelled into the phone. "He said he knows where she is, but then he hung up on me."

"Well, hopefully we will call us back when he finds her," Brooke told Lucas.

23

It had been several hours that Haley was sitting on the beach. She couldn't believe the events of the day.

"You know everybody is looking for you," a deep voice said from behind Haley.

"I figured they would be," Haley replied.

"Haley, they care about you," Nathan told her.

"I know, but they were suffocating me and they didn't support the decisions I've been making. Nathan, they don't want you to be apart of our baby's life at all and that's not what I want." Tears started falling from Haley's eyes.

"Maybe you need a break from them," Nathan told her. Haley chuckled a little.

"Yeah, cause that would make things so much better. Plus where am I suppose to live, huh? With you?" Haley said.

"You could, but maybe with Peyton, or rent a apartment. Haley you just need a break from them," Nathan told her.

"I don't know," She told him. "I just… They have been so good to me, but I want them to support my decisions. I don't want them mad at me, but if it get's them to realize they are being over protective then I guess they can be mad."

"Haley,"

"Nathan, I miss you, but this is just to hard," Haley started to tell him, but he cut her off.

"Haley, I'm the father of your child, I want to be there. Why don't you see if Peyton will let you live with her for a while, she hasn't been that overprotecting and I'm sure she will understand. Just till Brooke and Lucas put there hats back on."

"I don't know.." Haley told him.

"Come on Haley, do it for the sake of the baby." Nathan could be very convincing when he wanted to be.

"Okay, but I need stuff from Luke's, plus I would have to clear it with Peyton. I don't know…" Haley rambled on.

"Haley, you need a break, you need to live for you, and not have them following you like your 2," Nathan said trying to convince her.

After a few minutes of persuading Haley finally gave in and said she would spend a few days at Peyton's to let Brooke and Lucas calm down. Although Haley knew this would make them even more angry.

23

Haley and Nathan left the beach. They went straight to Peyton's and Peyton agreed to talk to Lucas and Brooke and grab some clothes for Haley. Peyton knew with Haley spending a few days at her house, it was her chance to get Nathan and Haley together.

Peyton arrived at Luke's late that night to tell him what was going on.

"Lucas? Brooke?" Peyton yelled through the house.

"In the kitchen!" Brooke yelled to Peyton.

"Do you know if Nathan found her?" Lucas eagerly asked Peyton.

"Yeah, Haley was found and she wasn't to stay at my house for a couple days." Peyton quickly said.

"WHAT!?" Lucas and Brooke yelled.

"This is what she told me and I don't want you guys to be mad at me, She said in quotes 'I want Lucas and Brooke to calm down and realize that I am a big girl and don't need protection 24/7. She said she loves you guys but you need to take a break from protecting her so much and trust her judgment with Nathan and the baby' end quote." Peyton told them.

"She's out of her mind! She can't just say that and hope everything is going to be okay between us. And then to let the dick sweet talk her into letting him be a father? She's crazy! And after everything we have done for her! That ungrateful…" before Lucas could finish the sentence Brooke started talking.

"Luke, maybe she's right. We have been a little to clingy." But then Brooke's attitude suddenly changed from understanding to angry. "Peyton grab her stuff and then go!" Brooke said firmly. "And tell her she's welcome!"

Peyton nodded and headed towards Haley's room. She grabbed her stuff and headed back to her house.

"Luke, she'll realize she needs us after a couple of days. She'll miss us and come back," Brooke said rubbing Lucas back.

Lucas was extremely angry. He couldn't believe Haley was acting this way. After everything they had done for her.

**Thank you for everyone is has been reviewing! I love the reviews. I'm sorry this update took a couple days. My life has been very hectic. I started a job this week and have been working. I hope to have the next update up either tomorrow or Tuesday for sure. Now please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. The more reviews the quicker I try and update! **

"Haley!" Peyton said walking into her house with a bad full of Haley's stuff.

"In your bedroom!" Haley yelled from up stairs.

Peyton walked upstairs to see Nathan and Haley talking together and Nathan rubbing Haley's bulging tummy.

"Okay you to lovebirds," Peyton said walking in the room. "Break it up."

"Hey Peyton can I ask you a question?" Haley said still partly laughing from when Nathan was talking to her stomach. "Why aren't you mad at me right now?"

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Well Lucas and Brooke are extremely pissed that I've been talking to Nathan and I thought you would be to, why are you helping me?" Haley asked curiously. Nathan also looked for Peyton for an answer.

"Well Haley, tell you the truth I've always been a pro-Naley fan and I think Nathan should be able to have a part on his son's life and what Lucas and Brooke are trying to do I don't agree with." Peyton told them.

"Do they know this information?" Haley asked incredulously.

"No," Nathan responded.

"Huh? Now I'm confused, how do you know this?" Haley asked him.

"Well see Peyton was the first person that actually came and put me my place when I came back. She told me how screwed up everything was, but she said she would help me win you back."

"Haley, I was looking out for your baby and you…"Peyton said rather quickly trying to make sure Haley did now suddenly become very angry with her.

"Peyton, I'm actually kind of thankful you did that. Or else I wouldn't have even tried with Nathan," She said slightly nudging him.

"So is it working? You know trying to get you back?" Nathan said nervously.

"I think it is," Haley said admitting her feelings. "Nathan was hurt when you left. But if I have learned anything from life is, Life is to short to hold grudges. I want you and I to work this out, and we're getting their. I love you Nathan."

"I love you to," Nathan told her. For a first time in 6 months Nathan and Haley shared a full on passionate kiss.

"Okay, before this turns R rated, I think we should get you situated in the guest room Haley, cause I have a feeling that you will be staying there for more than a couple days."

Haley and Nathan pulled apart and Haley looked at her confused.

"What? Why?" Haley asked her.

"Because Lucas and Brooke are thoroughly pissed at you, and if they see you and Nate holding hands or kissing, Lucas might kill something." Peyton told them.

"Well they are going to have to deal with it, cause I love him and I want Nathan and I to be a family with our child." Haley told her, then she turned to Nathan. "Nate I know we are just getting back on track, but I want us to take it slow okay? I want to be able to trust you again."

"I know, and that's okay. It's better than nothing," Nathan said with a slight chuckle.

23

"Okay, Lucas all we have to do is say we're sorry and she'll come back to your house right?" Brooke said anxiously.

"I hope so Brooke, cause I want to watch her. Protect her. I don't want her falling for Nathan again, she doesn't deserve him," Lucas responded.

Brooke and Lucas were driving to Peyton's hoping Haley would forgive them.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas said looking at Peyton's house.

"I don't know," Brooke said suddenly becoming angry.

When Brooke and Lucas were pulling up the Peyton's house, they saw Nathan, Peyton and Haley getting boxes and bringing them into Peyton's house.

"That back stabbing bitch!" Brooke screamed. "How can she be helping them!"

Lucas parked the car and he and Brooke walked up to Peyton's house. Like most times they just walked inside walking up to Peyton's room. When they saw she wasn't in there they walked further down the hall to where they heard voices.

"Well ,well if it isn't the cutest little family," Brooke said very sarcastically.

"Brooke, Lucas what are you doing here?" Peyton said with a fake smile. Nathan and Haley just shared a worried glance.

"Well see we we're coming over here to apologize to our friend Haley, but then we see you three being all nice and we actually thought we saw Nathan and Haley share a kiss," Lucas responded not so thrilled.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say." For the first time in months Haley was speechless. She didn't know what to say to Lucas and Brooke.

"No Haley, don't. After everything he has put you through and after everything we have done for you. You treat us like this?" Lucas said becoming angry.

"Lucas, I'm sorry," was all Haley could mutter.

"Your sorry, well you know what sorry doesn't cut it. You want to go back to a guy that will just leave you again? Huh! Cause that is what will happen!" Lucas said to Haley. Haley started to have tears fall from her eyes.

"Lucas!" Nathan said scolding his brother, trying to make him shut up.

Lucas was about to say something when Brooke thought they should go. Lucas and Brooke left the 3 friends in the room. Haley started full out sobbing while Lucas and Brooke left extremely angry. Peyton and Nathan comforted Haley, trying there best to calm her down.

"It's okay," Nathan said rubbing circles in Haley's back.

"No, its now," Haley said between sobs. "There right, for everything they have done, I've treated them horribly. I'm a horrible person."

"No you are now Haley!" Peyton said to her. "They don't understand what you are going through. It is not wrong for you to want what you want Haley. And if they don't see that and trust your judgment, then they don't disserve you."

"But," Haley started to say but Nathan interrupted her.

"No buts Haley. It's not wrong for you to want to have a life with me again. For you to want our child to know his father. To have a father. They just don't understand what you are going through." Nathan kept comforting Haley till she finally cried herself to sleep. Peyton told Nathan was going to go back to her room. Nathan put Haley under the covers, and started to leave when he heard Haley.

"Nathan, stay with me?" Haley quietly asked him.

Nathan nodded. He took his shoes off and jacket and got in bed with Haley. Haley snuggled up to Nathan. And for the first time in months Haley had a good sleep.

23

The long weekend had passed. Lucas and Brooke had not spoken to Haley, Peyton or Nathan at all. It was now Monday and the kids were heading off to school. Nathan offered a ride to Haley and Peyton.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Peyton and Nathan were waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Haley to come downstairs.

"Hold on!" She screamed. Within a few minutes Haley came down the stairs in a cute little red jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and jeans. You could clearly see Haley's pregnant belly. The 3 walked outside. Peyton got in the back seat, and Nathan opened the passenger door for his pregnant wife.

"You okay?" Nathan asked Haley while she was getting into his SVU his dad had bought him.

"Not really," Haley told him.

"Don't worry, We're here for you," he told her and closed the door. He walked around to the other side of the car Then the 3 headed off 2 school, and for the first time in months as friends again.

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Please continue to review! I hopefully will have another chapter posted tomorrow. So please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for everyone is reviewing my story! I love the reviews I get. It makes me want to write more! Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday I didn't get time to. So here is another chapter! **

Haley, Nathan and Peyton walked into school together. Nathan needed to go to his locker and unfortunately it was right next to Lucas's locker. Nathan knew Haley didn't want to face him so excused himself from the group for a couple minutes. Peyton and Haley were currently talking at Peyton's locker. They weren't by Haley's because it also was right next to Lucas's.

"So how you doing so far?" Peyton asked Haley.

"Okay, it's hard right now with everybody staring at me, but I'm sure it will ware off. I hope." Haley told her.

"Don't worry Haley, you have us. And we'll take care of you," Peyton told her.

"Hey you ready to go to class?" Nathan asked Haley walking up to her. She nodded and Haley and Nathan took off down the hallway hand in hand. Nathan noticed people staring at them and pulled Haley closer to him to protect her. He saw her smile up at him. The duo walked into their morning class which they also shared with Lucas. Nathan pointed to 2 seats at the front. Lucas was sitting on the other side of the classroom, but he kept eyeing the couple.

During the teachers lecture Nathan noticed Haley not looking so good. While the teacher has his back to the students Nathan whispered to Haley.

"Hey you okay?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said in a not so convincing voice. Haley started feeling pains in her stomach that didn't feel normal. Well the bell rang Nathan noticed Haley clutching her stomach.

"Haley," was all Nathan could say before Haley interrupted him.

"Nathan, its hurts, something is wrong," Haley told him.

"Alright lets get you to get you to the nurses office." Nathan picked Haley up and carried her to the office. Lucas watching them and was really worried, but he couldn't bring himself to follow them.

Nathan brought Haley to the nurses office, but they suggested Haley go to the hospital. Nathan got to talk to Peyton before they brought her to the hospital and she went along with them.

23

It was not 5th period and Lucas had a free period. He decided to see if Haley was still in the nurse office. He decided he wanted to talk to her. When he got to the nurses office, he asked where she was and they told her she had been taken to the hospital. Lucas franticly ran out of the school and headed towards Tree Hill Memorial.

23

"Everything is going to be okay, Nathan." Peyton kept telling him She knew Nathan was a train wreck right now worrying and she didn't know how to help him.

"Who is here for Haley James?" a doctor came out asking.

"I am! I'm her husband? What's going on?" Nathan franticly asked him.

"She's okay now. Abdominal pain was brought on by stress. We caught it before anything bad could happen to the baby. We have sedated her so her body can rest."

"So what does this mean for the coming months?" Peyton asked seeing Nathan could move his mouth.

"Well no stress, I'm going to instruct bed rest for 2 weeks to make sure the baby doesn't go into fetal distress, and for the next 3 months of her pregnancy just make sure she is not put in a any high stress situations."

"Thank you doctor, can we see her?" Nathan finally asked him.

"Yes, I will just worn you that she is sleeping right now because of the sedation and she most likely will be out for the next couple hours. This nurse will show you her room." Doctor told the 2 and then left. Nathan and Peyton were guided to Haley's room by a nurse. Nathan and Peyton entered seeing Haley's sleeping form on her side. Her one of her hands were laying on bulging tummy.

"Oh Haley," Nathan said. He then walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Peyton grabbed a chair a sat on the opposite side of Haley.

23

Lucas and Brooke quickly walked up the receptionist desk in the ER. "excuse me? Can you please tell me what room Haley James Scott is in?" Lucas anxiously asked the receptionist.

"She was moved the 3 floor and is in room 323." Lucas nodded and he and Brooke headed towards Haley's room. When they arrived their, they slowly entered the room. They first saw Nathan holding Haley's hand. Then they saw Peyton whispering to Nathan from the other side of the bed.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"What you doing here?" Nathan growled at Lucas, not noticing him and Brooke had entered the room.

"We wanted to see her." Brooke told them.

"Why so you could hurt her more?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Look, We're sorry okay. We were mad because we didn't think Haley should be with you Nathan." Brooke told them.

"But what we didn't see was where Haley was coming from. She loves you so much Nathan and she just wanted her baby to have a father. She wanted your child to have 2 great parents, unlike the rest of us." Lucas finished.

"We were hurt, because after everything she had gone through, she still wanted to be with you. In some ways we felt she was betraying us." Brooke told them.

"You really hurt her, ya know," Nathan told them.

"We know, and we're sorry." Surprisingly Nathan got up and walked over to the Lucas and Brook.

"You just gotta trust what she wants is the right thing," and with that he shared a manly hug with Nathan.

After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Lucas decided to break the silence.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said she had pain because she was under stress. They said they want her to rest," Nathan told him.

The 4 fathered chairs around Haley. And waited for her to wake up.

**I know this chapter is short, but he next one will be longer. My next update will be no later than Sunday. So please be kind and Review! I want to make sure people are still liking my story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing. I love all you guys!! So here is another chapter. I hope you all like it, and please review at the end of the chapter! Thanks! **

For months the 5 friends had not had a civil conversation with all of them together. Now they were sitting in a hospital waiting for one of their group to wake up. They knew she would, it was just a matter of time before the sedative wore off. Lucas and Nathan sat on one side of Haley, while Brooke and Peyton sat on the other side. Karen had brought food for the group, but none of them felt like eating.

"Hey Nate, We're going to go take a walk, do you wanna come?" Lucas asked Nathan. After a while of sitting Brooke, Lucas and Peyton decided they needed to talk some things out and wanted to take a walk.

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up," Nathan told them. Lucas nodded and the 3 walked out of the room.

"Nathan," was heard from a slight whisper. Nathan looked at Haley. Her eyes started to flutter open and her hand started to move.

"Haley?" Nathan asked hopeful.

"What happened?" Haley asked starting to wake up.

"The baby was under to much stress and it got scary," Nathan told her.

"The baby?" Haley asked suddenly in a panic.

"He's fine, the doctor said that he is okay now. They gave you a sedative so the baby could rest for a few hours."

Haley nodded. Nathan put Haley's hand into his and put on kiss on her hand.

"It's okay baby, everything is fine," Nathan told her. Nathan gave Haley a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

23

Meanwhile outside Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were walking around.

"So P. Sawyer, I'm sorry for what I said to you about being a backstabbing bitch," Brooke told Peyton.

"It's okay. I understand that you were upset with me and I don't blame you, but I wanted to so what was right for Haley."

"I know, and Lucas and I just wanted Haley to stay away from Nathan, but we didn't think about her child not having a father. Ya know? We thought about more what we wanted then what Haley wanted."

"Yeah, I think we both realize now that what Haley needs is Nathan. And he just made a mistake, he shouldn't be kept away from his child because of that." Lucas replied.

"So are we all good again?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, we are." Brooke and Peyton shared a hug.

"I think we better get back, make sure Haley is okay." Lucas and Peyton nodded at Brooke's comment and started to head back into the hospital.

23

"So Haley, what we want you to do is, No school for one weeks, cause we don't need major stress on the baby, and after that I want you to take it easy, but resting everyday after school and not doing to much, okay?" The doctor told Haley.

I can't miss school, I'm a senior and on the way to be valedictorian," Haley told the doctor.

"Haley you have to think about your child, okay? You need rest to make sure he doesn't go into fetal distress again, okay?" Haley only nodded at the comment.

"I'm going to discharge you so you can go home and get some rest there. Nathan why don't you come out to the desk so you can fill out the discharge papers," Nathan nodded and was about to go with the doctor till Haley said something to him.

"Nathan, I want to go home," Haley told Nathan.

"I know, baby we just have to wait till he comes back," Nathan told her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I want to go home with you."

"Are you serious?" Nathan asked her almost shocked.

"Nathan, for the past couple months, all I've wanted is to be held in your arms and for you to be with me. I want to go home with you Nathan." Haley had a smile on her face. Over the past months all Haley wanted was for Nathan to say he was sorry, and he said it and now she wanted to be with him again.

"Oh Haley, I would love for you to come home with me!" Nathan said and jumped up to give her a hug.

"Are we interrupting something?" Peyton said walking in. Then Haley noticed Brooke and Lucas following Peyton.

"Hey Haley," Lucas said awkwardly. Haley waved.

"Nate, why don't we give these 3 a few minutes." Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, I have to go fill out your discharge papers anyway. I'll be right back." Nathan told her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and he and Peyton left the room.

An awkward silence fell in the room. Then Lucas thought it would be wise to break the silence.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Hi," Haley said back.

"Haley, we're sorry. For everything." Lucas told her.

"It's okay, I understand why you guys did it. You were trying to protect me."

"No Haley it's not okay. We were to worried about keeping you away from Nathan, that we didn't consider your feelings in this and we're sorry for that."

"We never meant to forget about your feelings. And we just want everything to be okay between us, we love you," Lucas told her.

"I know, you guys didn't mean to do anything wrong you were just trying to protect me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about having Nathan go to the appointment with me."

"It's okay, we understand now."

"There's something I want to tell you guys."

"okay," Brooke said concerned.

"I'm moving back in with Nathan. I told him I wanted to go home and be with him, and he say yes." Haley told them with a smile on her face.

"Oh Tutor Girl! That's great!" Brooke said.

"yeah, it really is good Hales. You deserve to be happy and if that means going to live with Nathan, then I'm happy you guys finally worked it out. Although I am going to miss you as a roommate!" Lucas said. Brooke, Lucas and Haley shared a hug together.

"Is it all clear?" Peyton asked walking in the room.

"Well I see no bruises, no blood, so does that mean everything is okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, everything is worked out between us," Brooke reassured her.

"Good, cause Haley there discharging you. All the paper work is filled out and the doctor said he would be in in a minute to do once last check to make sure your okay to go home." Nathan said walking into the room.

"Why don't we step out, so Haley can get dressed," Peyton said motioning to Brooke and Lucas. The 3 stepped out room so the couple could be alone.

Nathan handed Haley a pair of sweatpants and a tank top so she could change out of the hospital gown.

"Haley, I talked to my mother and she said she would be happy to have us staying in her house together. I haven't been living in the apartment since I got back, I couldn't live their without you." He told her.

"I love you, you know that?" Haley told him.

"I know, and I Love you to!" Nathan told her.

"Nathan how come your mom is being supportive now while I'm pregnant and she was 100 percent against us when we got married at first," Haley asked him.

"Because she knows what it is like to be 18 and pregnant and she wants to help us out."

"Thank you Nathan," Haley sincerely told him.

"For what? It seems like I should be the one thanking you." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Because you came back, and now your helping me and I'm so grateful for that. And I'm happy our child is going to have a father in his life." Haley told him. After she finished getting dressed she walked over to him and kissed him.

After meeting with the doctor Haley got the okay to go home. Nathan brought her to his house, and Lucas said he would bring some clothes and things over later. Deb welcomed Haley into her home with open arms. She was happy Haley had allowed Nathan to take her back.

**Thank you to everyone who is reviewing!! So please be kind and review this chapter! I will probably have another update on Wednesday! So please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I was working on my new story, and then I realized I hadn't worked on this story in over a year. This chapter isn't much but its something, righ? Hope you enjoy this update! And please review so I know people are still interested in the story!**

Haley had been home with Nathan for a couple days on bed rest. Haley has never been a person to be able to just sit around. Nathan had brought the homework to Haley that she was missing. Although she had already done it. Deb was at work, and Haley was beyond bored. So she decided to have a little fun with Nathan. Twelve was lunch time for Tree Hill High seniors, and they had an hour for lunch.

"ahh!!" Haley screamed into the air.

"I didn't know laying in bed made you so angry," a deep voice startled Haley.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked Nathan. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I should, but I'm not." That received a glare from Haley. "I'm kidding, it's lunch and I wanted to surprise you."

"But you should really be at school," Haley tried to argue.

"I also brought some mac and cheese from Karen." He said holding up a small white container, labeled Karen's Café.

"Screw School! Give me that!" Nathan handed over the container. He couldn't help but laugh at the moans that were escaping his wife's mouth, just from eating food.

"Hey, Brooke actually wanted me to come get you."

"What? Why? I thought I'm stuck in bed for another 3 days?" Haley asked concerned.

"I know that, but Brooke want's you to come to cheer practice cause, afterwards the whole group was going to spend time at the river court. It's something we haven't done in a while."

"I don't know Nathan, to me bed rest means bed rest, no matter how much I hate it."

"How bout this then, we have it at our house."

"Nath…"

"My mom won't care, and you can still hang out in bed, and our friends can still hang out."

Reluctantly Haley agreed to it.

"Great, we'll be here around 5." Nathan told her.

"Fine! Now go back to school!" Nathan just laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

23

Haley had decided that gathering some snacks would not be to much stress. She put the chips in a basket and was about to get some salsa for nachos when she heard her name being called.

"Haley?" Nathan called into the house. He had walked upstairs thinking she might be taking a nap, but was surprised to see the bed was empty.

"In the kitchen" Haley yelled back.

"Haley! What are you doing out of bed?" Nathan asked her.

"I thought I would get some snacks ready."

"Honey! Your suppose to be in bed, resting!"

"Nathan, what happened to going to the river court? I would have been out of bed for that." Haley reminded him.

"Lapse in judgment," Nathan said trying to play dumb. Nathan earned a whack from Haley for that.

"Where is every body?" Haley asked wondering where their guests were.

"They decided to stay outside Plus Peyton and Brooke were making you a bed outside."

Haley just nodded.

"Now go sit down, and I'll finish making the snacks." Haley decided to sit on the stool watch Nathan make the rest of the snacks. It was times like these when Haley was glad she had Nathan back in her life.

"Alright, everything is ready." Nathan took the heavy stuff and handed Haley the basket of chips, and they headed outside together.

"Tutor-mom!" Brooke yelled in excitement. "Now give me those chips, and come lay in your outside bed, so we can hang out." Brooke grabbed the chips from Haley and set them on the table that Lucas had set up for them.

While the boys started shooting, Peyton and Brooke joined Haley on the makeshift bed and decided to catch up.

"So Tutor-mom, how is living with hot shot going?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Everything is good right now. Nathan kind of has turned into super overprotective, although sometimes I think he forgets I'm pregnant."

"Okay, how the hell could he do that? I mean you guys had that huge fight and then everyone else got into a huge fight…"Brooke kept rambling on till Peyton finally said something.

"I think Brooke means what did he do?"

"He wanted me to leave the bed and go to the river court." Haley responded.

"Oh, that was my fault," Brooke admitted. "I thought that bed rest meant just taking it easy, not actually laying in bed all day."

"Sorry, Brooke. Bed rest actually means bed rest." Haley informed her.

After a couple hours of chatting with Brooke and Peyton, Haley was having a hard time stopping the yawns that kept trying to escape her mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan could tell Haley was getting tired.

Nathan called game and decided it was time for Haley to get back in her real bed.

"Okay guys, I think its time for Haley to take a nap." Nathan came over.

"Nathan, I'm fine," As Haley was saying that another yawn escaped.

"Nope, your going to bed. Come on."

"Nathan…"Brooke whined. "Come on, I need my tutor-mom time."

"Maybe tomorrow Brooke."

Before anyone else could protest Haley was scooped up into Nathan's arms, and was on her way into her bed.

After Nathan put Haley in bed, she fell right to sleep. He thought it would be okay to go back to his friends.

When he walked downstairs he noticed that they were all on the couch watching tv.

"Hey what are you guys still doing here? I thought you left."

"Nah, we decided to stay and hang out." Lucas responded.

"Hey Nate, can we ask you a question?" Lucas wondered. Nathan nodded in response.

"What's going to happen between you and Haley from here? I mean what about the nursery?"

"I really don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"What do you want to happen?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"I want her with me. I want to put the nursery in this house, but I don't know if she really wants that." Nathan said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"You haven't talked to her yet?" Peyton inquired.

"No, I've been afraid to, and then with the doctor tell her she doesn't need a lot of stress, I've sort of just been waiting for her to bring it up.

"Well man, you better bring it up, before it's to late." Lucas said offering his advice.

**I know this isn't long, but I wanted to put out a update. I plan on having another update next week. Please review, so I know there are still people into this story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so glad to know people are still reading this story! I had started this chapter a couple weeks ago, but I didn't really have the inspiration on how to finish it. Somewhere and somehow I got inspiration to work on this story. I'm sry these chapters have been short, but for some reason I have always had trouble writing a lot. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope everybody loves it. And please don't forget to review, u'll make my day. **

It had been a couple weeks since Haley was subjected to bed rest. The doctor had okayed her to go to school, and resume her normal activities. Although she had been warned that if she felt tired she needed to rest.

Nathan had been rather distant with Haley. Even though they lived in the same house, he did his best to keep conversations minimal. Haley had no clue why he was being like that.

Right now Haley was sitting at lunch away from her friends. She just wanted to sit alone for a while, and didn't needed the constant questions as to why she wasn't engaging in conversation.

"ya know Haley J-Scott, it's not good for you to be over here all alone," skills said to Haley.

"It's not good to be scaring a pregnant women when she's reading a very good book. It might cause her to pop the child out." Haley responded. Skills just smirked at Haley, and then offered her a hug, in which she greatly excepted.

"So why are you over here all alone? I'm surprised Nathan or Lucas haven't sent a search party out for you yet?" Skills enquired.

"I just needed some time to think."

"'bout what? Talk to me girl, you and I have been dogs since we were tiny."

"I don't know. Everything just feels so weird right now." Haley told skills. "Nathan has been really distant with me lately, and I have no clue why."

"Distant how?" Skills enquired.

"He barely talks to me, and when he does talk to me it's kind of awkward."

"Have you to really talked since he came back? Like a serious talk?"

"Yes, of course we have." Haley lied. Skills knew she was lying and just sent her a glare.

"Okay, no we haven't. We've talked a little, like how he wants to be in the babies life, but that's it."

"Well, maybe you just need to talk to him. I mean really talk to him." Skills said. "Besides that, how is everything else?"

"Great, the baby is really starting to move, and I've started to pick out colors for the nursery, even though I have no clue where its going to be," Haley said rather quickly.

"There you are baby!" Bevin screamed bouncing in and giving Skills a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Haley!" Bevin said turning her attention to Haley. "Oh Haley, Lucas is practically having a heart attack trying to find you."

"Well Skills, that's your answer. They are looking for me." Haley said with a chuckle in her voice. "Well, I better head where I'm in sight, before they call the police."

Haley said good-bye to Skills and Bevin and started towards her calculus class, since it would be starting in a 10 minutes, and it took her a while to walk to each class.

Apparently no body had thought to look for her at her next class because only the teacher and a few students were in the classroom.

As the bell rang, she noticed students slowly start to fill their seats. Nathan normally sat next to her during this class, and she was hoping he was going to show.

Students had 5 minutes after the bell rang to get to their class, and Nathan was running rather late since he had one minute to get to class. It was making Haley a little nervous, so she decided to look over her homework again to make sure she had everything right on it.

"There you are!" Haley heard Nathan exclaim. "Where were you during lunch?"

"I went a sat outside by one of the trees," Haley responded.

"Haley it's not safe to be by your self." Nathan tried to push.

Before Haley could protest that she was fine, her class has started.

23

Later that night Haley was preparing dinner. Deb had called in to say that she would be working late at the café. Haley thought it would be nice to cook for Nathan, and hopefully she would get the chance to talk to him.

Minutes before Haley's dinner was ready, she heard the front door open and close. She also heard feet walking up the stairs and the shower turn on. She knew when he got home he would want to take a shower.

Haley had finished making dinner, set the table and checked her self in the mirror. Minutes later she heard Nathan walk downstairs.

"Nathan, I made dinner," Haley told him.

"No, thanks I'm not really that hungry." Nathan responded.

"Nathan can we talk?" Haley asked him.

"Not now." was all Nathan responded.

"Nathan, please." Haley begged.

"Not now!" Nathan enforced. Nathan walked passed the dining room and right passed Haley. Instead of letting it go, Haley needed to talk to Nathan and decided to follow him into the kitchen.

"Nathan come one. I made dinner and we really need to talk."

"Haley, what part of not now don't you get!"

"Maybe the part, when for the past couple weeks you've barely said 2 words to me, and we really need to talk!"

"Fine, talk!" Nathan relented, but still kept the tension in his voice.

"Nathan you've been ignoring me, and I need to know why? You haven't even felt the baby kick."

"I've been busy."

"That's all you have to say?" Haley scoffed. "You've been busy. Well what about me, Nathan? What about when you asked me to move back in with you so that you could take care of me?"

"Haley, I've been taking care of you," Nathan responded trying to defend himself.

"No you haven't. Ever since that one night several weeks ago, you have ignored me! And I can't take it anymore." Haley willed the tears that were forming not to fall, but some how her will was not enough."

"Haley, I've been busy. I've had basketball and school and…"

"You've had basketball!!!" Haley was furious now. "What about me? Basketball is more important than me?"

"Haley.." Nathan knew this stress was not good on the baby and thought it would be best to try and calm her down.

"You know, when you came back I thought maybe just maybe, I should give you a second chance. That maybe you had just made a mistake, and that you really were the guy I fell in love with. But I can see I was wrong," Haley responded while crying.

"Haley.."

"No Nathan, you've said enough, hell you've done enough," with that Haley walked past Nathan. Out the front door away from the one person that could make her world cave in. Again.

Nathan was frozen. His mind told him to run after her, but his feet just wouldn't listen. By the time his feet started moving, and he swung open the door, she was gone. The love of his life was gone.

"Haley!" He yelled hoping that she was still close enough that she could hear him. No luck.

Haley was gone.

**Please tell me what you think and review!**


End file.
